


King of Demons

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because the five of us falling into Narita airport toilets and somehow ending up in a stream in the middle of a *forest* makes any sense at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Setting? KAT-TUN: 5-nin KAT-TUN, set post-2010 "world" tour; KKM: Set vaguely post episode 78, because I can.

"I don't think we're in Japan anymore," Nakamaru said. "Or Taiwan or Korea. The botany of this region is all wrong."

"Because the five of us falling into Narita airport toilets and somehow ending up in a stream in the middle of a *forest* makes any sense at all." Ueda looked like he wanted to punch something.

Occasionally Nakamaru thought he heard the words "dry clean only" between sobs from behind them, where Koki was comforting Kame, whose trousers now only barely covered his knees.

"I wonder why those guys dressed up like Western knights?" Taguchi said. "Hey! Over here!"

\---

The knights didn't speak Japanese. Or English. Or Korean, or Chinese. Or Spanish. Or understand the opening to _Le ciel_ , or words like Gucci or Prada (not Italian, either, Kame shrugged).

They had big swords.

The problem, as far as KAT-TUN could tell, had something to do with Koki's jet-black hair. The big blond guy in charge threw his hands up, and motioned that KAT-TUN were to follow.

Ueda pointed at his foot and mimed fainting, so he got a ride behind the leader. The others walked.

Looking on the bright side, Nakamaru thought, the march was drying them off.

\---

Forest. Fields. Towns. After three days, KAT-TUN came to a ...baseball diamond. Standing on the pitcher's mound was a miraculously Japanese-looking kid.

"I can't believe it. Kamenashi-san? KAT-TUN's Kamenashi-san?"

And he could speak Japanese!

Kame straightened his shoulders, forgot about how long he had gone without a stylist and stepped forward, smiling. "Are you a fan?"

"Ah, well, my mother has all your albums and your singles, and my daughter really--"

The little girl beside the kid started swinging her arms, gesturing and making highkicks, humming, of course, _Seishun Amigo_.

T-TUN looked at each other behind Kame's back. It figured.

 

TBC?  
\---

MC  
24/10/10


End file.
